


"Uhh..Dragon?"

by seventhtimes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, FBI Agent Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Crack, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Jace is there for like two seconds, M/M, Modern Setting, Spoilers : they are weirdos, Warlock Magnus Bane, We still love them, attempted crack, dragon - Freeform, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhtimes/pseuds/seventhtimes
Summary: Alec is an FBI Agent tasked with watching over Magnus Bane.Magnus is a warlock who ends up having a dragon issue. Alec feels the urge to help.Fluff and crack ensued.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	"Uhh..Dragon?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored and I suggested to one of my best friends to write something together for fun... Here it is x)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you Alyson for those two or three hours of writing in one go tonight, it was a pleasure! (Je dirais même un sah quel plaisir!)

Alec, as an FBI agent charged with surveillance duty once a day, after fieldwork or investigation on a case, needed to get on with it for today. First thing first, he needed to grab a cup of coffee before starting. Days with the excentric -and quite beautiful he might add- Magnus Bane, could be a little hectic. He goes back to his desk and sat loudly on his desk chair. He logged in the server and started to check the live footage. Two video screen opening on his laptop. Phone camera and the webcam of Magnus’ laptop. 

Alec saw Magnus moving around with books open on his hands, seemingly looking for something. Then he threw said books in the room, apparently thinking that putting things back to their rightful place was underrated. Alec saw him pouring himself a drink, and then sit on the couch laptop on his lap. Alec always felt weird whenever he saw the man face so clearly. Not that he was not good-looking, but surveilling people’s life like this was unsettling and he always felt like a creeper. The sound of a chair rolling his way -really a meter or so from him anyway- drew him out of his thoughts. Blond hair suddenly obscuring his view, and Jace’s voice teasing. _“Still creeping on your boyfriend?”_ smirking. _“What the hell are you talking about? I’m doing my job. Not my fault he’s handsome.”_ Alec replied irritated, shoving Jace’s chair away with his right foot, while the blond let out an outraged squeaked.

  
  


Magnus Bane was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Being at such a high rank came with its expectations: he was always the one being called on special occasions, or for special requests. Even if he was one of the best of his kind, there were some times when he did not know how to perform certain spells. When books were not enough, Internet was his best friend: God knows what you can find on some darker parts of the web. 

Today was one of these days on which he needed this precious link to all the knowledge in the world. One special client had been asking him to extend his knowledge once again: this lonely client has been looking for a solution to his loneliness. He asked Magnus to create for him a potion to turn objects into living beings. He has to admit, Magnus was a bit creeped out by the idea. Even he, no matter how alone he could feel sometimes at night, wouldn’t dare use his magic this way. But it seems that this client was really desperate. It has been simmering for a few hours now, but Magnus did not have the feeling that the potion was effective. He looked up on Internet to check if he had all the steps right, which he did. He decided to try the potion himself on an old tee-shirt, which ended up turning into a black mixture dripping on the floor. Suddenly, the mixture became solid and had the shape of an animal. Before Magnus could recognize what animal it was, it ran away. 

Alec was distractedly looking at his screen while swallowing the last of his coffee in one go when he saw something fly in the loft. Looking at his screen closer he saw something looking weirdly like a bird. Focusing and probably looking really dumb -if the weird look Jace sent his way was any indication- he searched for the thing again.   
Suddenly he pushed back from the screen, an alarmed look etched on his features, hissing a screamed-whispered _“WHAT?!”_. Jace came closer, looking at Alec’s screen, then his eyes widened. _“Is it..?”_ started Jace. _“Do you see what I..”_ Replied Alec. _“Yes.”_ Answered Jace dumbfounded. _“Remember when I told you that Dragons were **mostly** extinct and you fucking laughed?” _Hissed Alec. _“I…”_ Jace truly didn’t know what to answer. _“I TOLD YOU SO.”_ The raven head jolted out of his chair, then ran to the exit, under Jace’s startled gaze. 

  
  


_Where could it go?_ Magnus looked everywhere in his loft, but he didn’t know where a newborn creature would hide. His first thought was to look in his bedroom because it could be easy to hide in his wardrobe. He entered the room and saw something fly, going out of the room. _Poor thing_ , he thought, _so far away, hidden in the closet_ . Magnus chuckled while realizing that the creature might be a dragon. If it really was, Magnus had to find it and control it before it would to any damage, or worse, escape. He panicked a bit and started running through his loft. After a while, he heard a violent knock on the front door. Magnus opened the door in a mundane way and was dazzled by what he saw. Or, he should say, _who_ he saw. Here was the most beautiful man he ever saw. He was all tall, dark, and handsome, and he couldn’t help but stare at him without a word.

Alec didn’t even know how on earth he thought that it was a great idea to just, appear at the loft of the man he was supposed to surveil but he had anyway. And now he couldn’t utter a word. If the man was beautiful on screen, it was definitely not rending him justice in any way. Tan skin, defined muscles, and had he talked about his jaw already? Then he realized that they were just staring at each other, and he was the one who knocked at his door. 

_“Hi, I’m... I’m… Alec. Hi. Nice to.. Meet you?”_ He internally facepalmed at his own antics. 

_“Hi Alec. I’m Magnus. To what do I owe the pleasure?”_

_“I.. Uuuh. Dragon. There’s a dragon in your loft.”_ And he all but pushed past the man and entered in his loft looking like a madman, leaving a startled Magnus at the door. 

_“Well, come in, for sure…”_ He gathered his thoughts before asking _“Did the dragon bother you in some way?”_

 _“I thought... I just… Aah!”_ He took a deep steadying breath, a long exhale -he was a goddamn FBI Agent for fuck sake- and continued. _“I saw it and? I don’t know I… Came all the way down to your place…?”_ Why was he even finishing his sentence like questions, duh. 

_“Where did you see it? To be honest, I don’t really know where it is at the moment, and I would very much like to keep an eye on it.”_

_“Why don’t you even seem surprised that there’s a godforsaken dragon in your loft?”_ Alec realized that his voice was high pitched and he probably sounded hysterical by now. “Good job Alec. Good job. You probably already have breached approximately eighteen FBI rules by know” he thought, and he was just getting dumber by the minutes. He was so fired. 

_“Uh”_ Magnus seemed to realize that the man had no knowledge about these things _“Uh, yeah, I mean… Yeah, uh, I don’t know… Are you sure that was a dragon and not some… bird?”_ Magnus panicked just a little. Alec narrowed his eyes at the sudden change of attitude. Being good at reading people was almost a prerequisite in his line of work, and the agent in him kicked his way in. 

_“Yeah. Yeah, I’m pretty sure it is a dragon. My mother used to show us and read books about weird things, and it for sure, looked a lot like one of this.”_ He gazed expectantly at the other man, waiting for his answer. 

Magnus looked at Alec and began to walk across the place. _“You seem to have great knowledge, I’m impressed”_ He looked at him right in the eyes _“Would you help me find whatever animal is in my place?”_ He checked Alec and smiled _“It wouldn’t be too bad to have you here, I might add.”_

Alec was pretty sure it was an attempt at flirting and defusing the situation, and even though it seems a bit creepy, he couldn’t help but feel his cheeks redening. He followed him anyway, he had been the first to be the creeper anyway, inviting himself at Magnus’ place and barging into the place without asking. They suddenly heard the sound of feathers wrestling and sped in its direction. There in the closet, they found an adorably angry looking, black dragon, who seemed to be held captive by none others than a shirt where was written “I’m on stand-bi” with the bisexual colors. Magnus seemed to look a bit apologetic and Alec suddenly realized how interesting his feet were.

 _“You were right, it really is a dragon. What am I going to do with you?”_ Magnus was talking to the dragon, but Alec did not seem to understand. 

_“What am_ **_I_ ** _going to do with_ **_you?_ ** _Really how am I going to explain any of this? No, I’m going to delete the footage or…”_ He was interrupted by a loud annoyed sound of protest coming from the dragon, who was still held captive. _“Oh, you poor thing.”_ He went down on his knees and proceed to free the dragon, holding him in both hands, mildly disgusted, mildly awed at the creature. He then turned and held it in front of Magnus, and said, _“So… What are you going to do with us?”_ Alec smirked and then realized his own boldness, and his eyes widened.

For a second, Magnus couldn’t think straight —it wasn’t really that surprising coming from him. He laughed and took the dragon in his own hands. Their hands brushed and Magnus felt a shiver. Even if he still did not understand how Alec got here, he liked him. He thought he was nice. _“You’re nice.”_

 _“Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.”_ He was still on his knees and he realized that he didn’t really minded... “And alright time go standing on your feet Lightwood. Get a grip.” They stared, smirking slightly, the baby black dragon settling in Magnus’ hands with a huff as if laughing at their own stupidity. Magnus’s gaze was searching like he wasn’t sure of what to say, and Alec felt a sudden feeling of braveness run through his veins. His hand started moving on their own accords as he spoke, a slight blush taking place on his cheeks before he even opened his mouth. His eyes not quite meeting Magnus’ own, but he still asked. 

_“Would you like… I don’t know. Going like for a drink sometime?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments, it's our very own food as fanfic writers!
> 
> There might be a second part. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
